idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
Heretic Overload
is the Tier two variant of and . This will show ideas and expansions of how to truly harness the power of the 7th Star and the Void. (v0.90.3) (Like most DemiGuides, there will be hidden information stored behind images and hovering over objects, so keep a vigilant eye, as well as shortcut words to make writing the guide easier & more understandable) - Demigod100 // Aparthax*Almighty - __TOC__ Introducing Heresy Generic Phases Heretic General Phases depending on Mysteries and needs; #Setup: (5m~30m) #*Fill Up Spells, Maximize Sources, Collect Resources, Gather Enchanting Dust, etc. #Preburst: (within the first 10m~1h) #*Collect a bunch of Upgrades and Power to move forward (e354 Mysteries is when VP is generally available through Preburst) #Buildup: (Indefinite; generally 1h~2d, but upwards to 30d+) #*Stack HC, VS, Smite #Void Mana: / (1h~2d) #*Maximize Void Mana with VL & VP #Burst: / / (15m~2h+) #*Profit through using Manual HCs and Best Incantation and Summoning Spells If you have , then I recommend adding; *2.5) Accumulation Setup: (6h~24h) **Maximize RoP casts for Spellcraft 200 Attributes Attributes are weird, and definitely fluctuate depending on Power and Necessity, especially since Heretic benefits greatly from ALL Attribute Trees, so we have to maximize potential. Generally I would Advise; #Dominance #*Dom increases All Click and Crit bonuses, which directly increase HC Power. #*If you have 100% Critical Chance, increased Critical Rating will increase the Profit by Crits, Super Crit Chance, and other benefits to Crit and Click power ("Criticals") #Insight #*The Void directly augments HC Power and General Use of Void Mana potential #*Ins is also crucial in collecting a Whole bunch of Void Mana, and collecting Highest Void Mana this Run, which are both crucial and very powerful #Items #*Resonator - 150 Intelligence #*Companion's Ring - 50 Patience #*Falconer's Set - 75 (Hat) ; 175 (Hollow Eye) ; 200 (Cape) +80 Emp from Bite Sleeve req. 50 Intelligence #*Others... #Empathy #*Emp greatly increases Pet Ability Power(PaP), great for; #** (Evocation buildup) #** (Void Mana buildup & Bursting) #** (Mainly Void Mana Buildup) #***Note that grows very poorly with profit based upon Emp, but he does greatly increase his Void Profit (for experience) and Void Mana gathered well through PaP, but suffers in profit based on PaP. #Intelligence #*Int has great perks and bonuses throughout the whole skill tree, but can swap for other Perks without suffering too much #~Patience #*Pat is very powerful, and has the highest scaled Base bonus with very Powerful perks #*Yet, there are builds that can better use the perks for items and abilities, so be mindful of which are most powerful for your run #Mastery #*Though Mas isn't very powerful for Heretic, since it's Character Ability Power(CaP) is very low, the bonuses from it can be very powerful, especially with #Spellcraft #*Spc has a few great perks, notably the Incantation Efficiency #*Spc suffers in not providing much power or profit with Heretic, since it lacks Shattering Strike from Exorcist, but with it gains back it's power by super stacking Smite(PHCs) to increase Void Mana to extreme heights (be warned of too high of Void Mana potentially crashing your game when you collect Void Entities) #Versatility #*Ver is meh. Not bad, but not good, especially as it has no Perks. Used as an Overflow for High leveled Voidlight builds #Wisdom #*Wis is a Pipedream that Heretics wish they could invest in, but shouldn't since it provides no real Profit until WAY TOO FAR down the road. #*Optional to use it in a build for super stacking spells [ ~ ; Refers to all Points less than <25 Points(or to gain a perk) should be placed in Patience, as it has the strongest Base Bonus per Point ] Items *Heretic specializes in Click, Crit, Void Mana, and Evocation Spells 1 - Burst 2 - SetBurst 3a - Archivist Experience 4a - Anima Pet Experience ; Aka - Time Waster spell set 4b - Voidterror Experience 4c - Voidlight Experience 5a - Voidterror Void Mana 5b - Voidlight Void Mana 6a - Archivist Early Evocation 6b - Archivist Mastering Evocation 7a - RoP Stacking - Arcanaworg/Archivist 7b - RoP Stacking - Simulacrum/Other 8 - Hotae Augmentation Pets Simulacrum Arcanaworg Archivist Anima Construct Voidterror Voidlight Amalgam Class Background Heretic uses the bonuses from Exorcist and Voidmancer, but the bonuses are only half as powerful, since they are mixed together. * **Void Entity Collection - Main ability Growth **Void Mana Profit **All Voidtraps Filled for full power **Void Mana's reduced Degeneration **Voidgate Source (with upgrades) * **Excess Hallowed Clicks (EHC) - Main ability Growth **Performed Hallowed Click (PHC) **Increased Click Profit ***Note that Autoclick profit, Click profit, Critical Profit, Critical Rating, Void Mana per Entity, Void Mana Profit, and other Click or Void Mana based bonuses Directly strengthen the power of Each Hallowed Click's Profit **Libram Source (with upgrades) * **General Profit to Sources **Soul Shard Source (with upgrades) Stacking Information As a Heretic you will need to enhance a few things to augment your truest power. Abilitities *Hallowed Clicks **Performed Hallowed Clicks (PHC) - Manual Clicks, (Smite) ***Note; Generally Persists beyond Exile for VA, but per Exile through Voidlight's Ability (All-time found in "More" Statistics ("Shift+S") under "Classes" ; This Exile found when Hovering over Heretic's Portrait Ability) **Excess Hallowed Clicks (EHC) - Mostly through (HF) *Void Entities (VEs) **Collected Void Entities - Mostly (VS) **Void Entities in Traps - All 4 Void Traps filled, for Max Voidmancer Profit *Autoclicks - Summoning Spells *Max Void Mana (This Exile) *Max Sources Spells *Buy (VP) as an Upgrades with 1.00e700 Mana * (Empower) - Maximum Sources * (RoP) - Accumulated, Stackable for Spellcraft 200 (Evocation Efficiency) * (WN) - +1 Autoclick per +e1 of Void Mana **Note Major Bug -- Collecting ANY Void Entities with extremely high Void Mana per Entity will result in the game crashing (mostly for use with Voidlight) * (HW) - Increases profit based on Max Librams * (PoS) - Sacrifices Pool of EHC for Click Profit (Increases with Upgrades and using VA) * (SoV) - Increases Crit Rating based on Character Level (improved rating, even at 100%, will increase Super Crits chance and profit) * (BT) - Maximize HCs Profit based on EHCs this Exile * (CVE) - Increases Void Profit Based on Highest Void Mana this Exile * (VA) - +1 to Pool of EHC based on Current Void Mana ; Increases Void Profits based on total PHCs * (FG) - Increase Click Profit based on Casts (aka- crappy accumulated) ; Increase Autoclick profit based on Autoclicks Items * - Pet Ability by Collection of VEs (through VS) * - Character Ability by Enchanting Dust this run (experiments) * - Extra Enchanting Dust per Experiment (Hotkey of ''"W")'' * - Profit based on Stacking; Mana, Void Mana, Autoclicks, Casts, and VEs Early Heretic Guide: e300 ~ e360 Mysteries This phase is also known as the Pre- phase, which can be bought with 1.00e700 Mana. Because of the Lack of VP, there is a sneaky way to Maximize Void Mana in small but powerful runs; Early Heretic Phases # #*Setup: - Maximize Sources (10m~1h) # #*Preburst: / - Collect Upgrades (within the first 1h) #*Buildup: - Collect VEs (30m~2h) #*Void Mana: - Highest Void Mana this Exile # #*Burst: #** - With Voidmancer's Max Void Mana, Burst asap Collect a few HF (5m~35m) #** - After you have tried bursting with Voidterror, try bursting with Anima to see if profit is more powerful. If stronger, set Anima as your burst pet. (1m~15m) #Longer Run (if profit wasn't high enough) #*Repeat; Buildup, Void Mana, and Burst as Heretic. Phases Information Apprentice Setup with - Experience & Foundation *Set up your Attributes, Collect VEs, Gain some Experience, Fill Spells Swap to to fill all Sources (You can optionally move to ) *Speed up Source Generation through and *Note; Simuacrum can Only craft sources that You currently Own. *Simulacrum can craft Sources that x500 "All mana" ever Gained -- Statistics Page ("S") Voidmancer Preburst * has Maximized Sources, prepare for Preburst **This allows you to Maximize Mana for Upgrades, Hero Level, Spells, and to understand how long your buildup needs to be to make a General Profit #Swap to , and fill all Spells you feel necessary #Spells for Quick building & Void Mana #Swap to / with Void Mana Items #Make sure all 4 Void Traps are filled with Void Entities #Manual Spell Burst *Collect a few Upgrades and when satisfied continue to Buildup Buildup * and - Maximize VEs *Modifier: VEs greatly enhance the strength of the and for Void Profit and Power *Items: Evocation Efficiency & Pet Ability Power *Recommended & for more Resources & eDust *Spells: *Archivist increases Evocation Efficiency, allowing SF to fill all VS Scrolls in 1 Casts, quickly maximizing potential for VS casts, while also increases VEs per VS. Archivist will also increase Incantation Duration, allowing Reality Warping to not cast a whole bunch, allowing for Summon Winged Night to get some extra Autoclicks in. * & - Increase Autoclick chance for Spell Shards, to fill SF more often Void Mana #Maximize Total and Current Max Void Mana with and #*Modifier: Max Void Mana for CVE bonus, Current Void Mana for efficient profitable Burst. Also, Voidterror becomes more powerful as you collect more Void Mana. #*Items: Void Mana per Entity & Pet Ability Power #*Spells: #*# #**This is the only spell necessary for Void Mana. Continue to collect VEs and Autoclicks #Swap to when you have gained as much Void Mana as you can Heretic Setup * with - Fill & Prepare Spells, before Bursting *Use to fill all Spells you see necessary Prepare Spell Set; Setburst (Heretic Spells #2) *Hallowed Writings is a placeholder for Filling Spells opt. Prepare Item Set; Setburst Incantation (Heretic Items #2) *Available Incantation Efficiency Items Prepare Spell Set; Burst (Heretic Spell #1) *Other than VA & PoS, Spells slot does not matter. VA and PoS MUST be in the same Slot Number in order to stay active while swapping Spell Sets. *Check Spells to see which 6 Spell grant the highest Profit bonus to your build; ex - and Prepare Item Set; Burst (Heretic Items #1) *Autoclick profit -> Click profit -> Crit rating/profit -> Pure Profit -> Highest Bonuses/Enchantment modifier Burst * with *Spell Set SetBurst & Incantation Item Set #Cast , , and #Use to Fill the All Burst & SetBurst Spells #Once all Filled, and Max Pool of HC Charges #Cast #Switch to Burst Spell & Item Sets *Spell Set Burst & Burst Item Set #With & still active #Cast other Burst Spells #Then click the Orb, or use Redeemer and click -- Weapon ("W") #Swap back to SetBurst & Incantation #Repeat and Continue Bursting Make sure to test and see if is a more Powerful Burst pet for your Run. Demi Burst This will just be numeric information on how I've mastered the Hotkeys #SetBurst ##z2 ; p2 ##1 ; shift3 ; shift3 ; 5 ; 2 ##x6 ; Click & Fill spells w/ 3 ; Replace PoS ##HCs & Full Redeemer & HCs ##6 #Burst ##z1 ##1 ; 2 ; 3 ; 4 ##p1 ##w ##Click #SetBurst+ (making sure to fill Redeemer) ##z2 ##shift3 ##1 ##p2 ##shift3 ##3 #Burst ##z1 ; 1234 ##p1 ##w ##Click #of Burst & Setup+ ; Until Burst 1234 run out or VA is almost done #MaxSetBurst ##x5 ; Fill all Spells w/ 3 ; Replace VA ##5 ##33 #Burst #Rinse & Repeat can get about 7~8 Full Perfect Burst in by the time PoS Ends (45s). A Perfect Burst requires all 6 Max Profit Spell AND Redeemer. My maximum is ~3600 HCs in one PoS Extension Once you are done bursting, you have a few Options; *Live with your Profit; Exile *Collect a few more HCs with Voidterror and keep bursting within a few minutes (still riding on Voidmancer's Void Mana) *Continue as Heretic and perform a Secondary Buildup Buildup * with *Maximize HF for eHC, and VS for VEs Once you have enough eHC, you can jump back to Voidterror, collect more Void Mana (with just VL) and perform continual Bursts. Practiced Heresy: e350~e550 Mysteries Practicing Heretic Phases # #*Setup: - Maximize Sources (10m~1h) #*Preburst: - Collect Upgrades (within the first 30m~1h) #*Buildup: - Collect VS & HF (1h~2d+) #*Void Mana: - Collect Maximum Void Mana (30m~2d) #*Burst: #** - Burst for Profit (10m+) #** - After you have tried bursting with Voidterror, try bursting with Anima to see if profit is more powerful. If stronger, set Anima as your burst pet. (1m~15m) #*Refresh: You can either return to Archivist for continued Buildup, Swap Items for Void Mana, or Exile once you have reached desired profit (e1~e10; depending on Length and Mysteries) Mastering Heresy: e550~e700+ Mysteries Mastering Heretic Phases # #*Setup: - Maximize Sources (10m~1h) #*Preburst: - Collect Upgrades (within the first 30m~1h) #*Accumulation Setup: - Maximize RoP casts for Spc200 (6h~24h) #*Buildup: - Stack HS, HF, and Smite (1h~2d+) #*Void Mana: - Collect Maximum Void Mana (2h~1d) #*Burst: - Burst for Profit (10m+) #*#Swap Items for Void Mana or Continue Bursting #*#Once profit is negligible and you are bored of this burst phase, Swap to Simulacrum to max Sources, than instantly swap back to Voidlight to level up for 1m~5m, then Continue bursting (usually has enough power from new Sources to increase profit a bit longer) #*#With Desired Profit, Exile (e1~e10; depending on Length and Mysteries)